This invention is a system of assembling and interconnecting circuits and the method of manufacturing this system. The invention is a two-dimensional (2D) system to electrically interconnect circuits and a system to electrically interconnect the 2D systems produced to form a three-dimensional (3D) structure.
The invention is also a 2D or 3D system to assemble and electrically and/or optically interconnect integrated circuits.
The invention is also a process to manufacture such integrated circuit interconnection systems.
The system according to the invention is a self-supporting multilayer polymer-metal sheet on which the circuits are connected.